


You Reap What You Sow

by Idiot of the Eastern Hills (Hildebrand_von_Pranin)



Series: FE:3H Gamer Madness [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: #setethsays, Almost certainly OOC at times, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Gamer Byleth, Gen, Minecraft, Revenge! REVEEEENGE!, With apologies to Extra History, small spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildebrand_von_Pranin/pseuds/Idiot%20of%20the%20Eastern%20Hills
Summary: Edelgard - that bloody griefer - keeps blowing Flayn's Minecraft house up, giving Flayn conniptions and making Seteth worry. This cannot be borne - so Byleth, the Best Teacher Ever, and a whole gaggle of co-conspirators help Seteth and Flayn take their well-deserved revenge, 'cause nobody messes with Flayn and gets away with it!From the rather popular Seteth-mission meme.Warning: Seteth and Flayn's real names are spoiled in passing, so please be aware of that.





	1. Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I am greatly indebted to Seteth, to whoever came up with the Boomer Seteth meme in general, to the maker of that meme in particular, and of course to Seteth's voice actor. I hope I can do this meme justice.  
Notes:  
Dong Zhuo - a much-maligned figure from the Three Kingdoms period of Chinese history and so playable on TKTW, that is, Three Kingdoms Total War. Invariably portrayed as corpulent and vile.  
Freiherr - Baron; Freiin - Baroness by birth, as opposed to Freifrau, which would be Seteth's hypothetical wife in this case.

From: Seteth Freiherr von Cichol <scichol@garregmach.edu>, 21:12

To: Byleth Eisner <beisner@garregmach.edu>

Subject: Please help us out...

Dear Byleth,

Claude invited Flayn to the Academy's "Mine Craft" server, but Edelgard keeps putting TNT inside her house and blowing it up.

It's been half an hour since, and Flayn hasn't stopped screaming. Please find Edelgard for me and talk her out of doing this.

Sincerely,

Seteth

From: Byleth Eisner <beisner@garregmach.edu>, 21:15

To: Seteth Freiherr von Cichol <scichol@garregmach.edu>

Cc: Flayn Freiin von Cichol und zu Cethleann <flayn.cethleann@garregmachacademy.org>

Subject: With pleasure!

Dear Seteth,

Did the two of you need to ask? I'll not just deal with Edelgard, I'll give you the tools you need to put Edelgard in her place in Minecraft and make yourselves the true dragon lords of the Garreg Mach Server!

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH** _\-- I'm sorry, I seem to have had a bit of an attack of villainy. Must be playing too many TKTW games as Dong Zhuo lately.

That aside - I would be _more _than happy to assist you and Flayn in this matter, though I should probably give the Crown Princess fair warning first.

Cordially,

Byleth


	2. Preparing the Vengeance -  Part 1: The Warning

From: Byleth Eisner <beisner@garregmach.edu>, 21:16

To: Seteth Freiherr von Cichol <scichol@garregmach.edu>

Cc: Flayn Freiin von Cichol und zu Cethleann <flayn.cethleann@garregmachacademy.org>

Subject: Executing Phase I of the Plan

Dear Seteth and Flayn,

I am sending a warning to the Crown Princess immediately. If she does not cease and desist, tell me ASAP and we will move on to phase II of the plan.

Cordially,

Byleth

From: Byleth Eisner <beisner@garregmach.edu>,  21:20

To: Edelgard, Kronprinzessin von Kaiserliche-Adrestien <edelgard.hraesvelg@garregmachacademy.org>

Subject: Request re: student harassment on the Garreg Mach Minecraft server.

Your Imperial Highness,

I have heard from Baron von Cichol that Your Imperial Highness has been making Flayn's life rather miserable on our school's Minecraft server. I have also seen her reaction to Your Imperial Highness' impish behaviour for myself, and it displeases me severely. May it please Your Imperial Highness to remember that your Goddess-given vocation as Crown Princess is to reduce and not to inflict misery. Effective immediately I am guaranteeing Flayn's independence from external threats - Your Imperial Highness may seek clarification from the Tsesarevich Faerghus, who being an EUIV nerd is best-placed to explain the matter to you. If Your Imperial Highness does not cease and desist these activities at once and make total restitution, neither I nor Flayn nor the Baron can or will be held responsible for what follows.

Rather then griefing innocent Flayns, I would be more than willing to play PvP on an appropriate server with Your Imperial Highness and the other young lords and ladies of the Imperial cadre. Please also inform the Tsesarevich and Young Master von Riegan of my offer.

In the earnest hope that you will make the right choice, I have the honor of remaining,

Your Imperial Highness' humble servant,

Byleth Eisner

_Edelgard does not reply. Two days later..._

From: Seteth Freiherr von Cichol <scichol@garregmach.edu>, 20:59

To: Byleth Eisner <beisner@garregmach.edu>

Subject: It hasn't worked!

Dear Byleth,

She's still at it, and to make matters worse, she's got Hubert and Ferdinand to help her! I fear it might be time for this "phase II" of yours.

Seteth

From: Byleth Eisner <beisner@garregmach.edu>, 20:26

To: Seteth Freiherr von Cichol <scichol@garregmach.edu>

Subject: Executing Phase II of the Plan

Dear Seteth,

I can hear Flayn screaming from here; from another direction I can hear the three culprits' evil laughter. This cannot be borne. It is indeed time for Phase II: teaching you both the Art of War in Minecraft. And as for these three "musketeers", they will know my wrath in time.

Be patient, and tell Flayn to calm down for now. Assure her that we will get our own back.

We will get our own back, so much so that it'll shock even the Edgelord of Edgelords, Dimitri himself!

(Strictly between you and I, this makes me so angry. Who but Edelgard and her two ... sycophants (I am repressing the urge to use worse wording) could do this to Flayn, or anyone as kind as her? And to think I used the most respectful language I could come up with!)

Byleth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EUIV = Europa Universalis IV, a somewhat popular RTS game from Paradox Interactive.  
I'm using the titles of nobility (Freiherr, Freiin, Kronprinzessin = Crown Princess, Tsesarevich = Crown Prince in Russian usage, etc.) because I think they sound cool.  
And before you @ me, I know very well that the real Edelgard isn't quite as vile as all this, but hey! In a meme-based story like this, there has to be a straw-man (or straw-empress, as things have turned out).


	3. Preparing the Vengeance - Part 2: Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth, Seteth, and Flayn assemble co-conspirators and train for the hour of vengeance.

**1.**

_Four days after the Great Warning_

_BYLETH, SETETH, CLAUDE and FLAYN are in a makeshift map room. Maps of Garreg Mach Academy and of the Minecraft server world are spread out on a large table in front of them. Behind them, on a wall hangs a large banner in blue, yellow, and black-outlined white letters saying "GODDESS PUNISH ADRESTIA". As befits a pair of military schemers, BYLETH and CLAUDE are wearing their respective nations' officer uniforms. FLAYN, on the other hand, is still visibly frazzled._

BYLETH: So, Claude, you're going to help us out with this plan?

CLAUDE: Sure thing, Teach! I was thinking of just banning those three, but to someone who is shiftiness incarnate, like me, your plan is just too appealing to pass up. 

SETETH: Shiftiness aside, I'm glad you're willing to help us out. _(Aside)_ He _says_ he's shifty, but even an old dinosaur like me can see through him half the time. _(to BYLETH) _So what's the plan? 

_(Recommended soundtrack: Hearts of Iron IV Death or Dishonor - Retribution, start at 1:19)_

_A montage of epic planning ensues. BYLETH pulls out a conductor's baton he borrowed from Manuela and points out Archbishop Rhea's office and the Golden Deer and Blue Lion dormitories. Then CLAUDE points out specific locations in the Minecraft server to target, notably Edelgard's model of Castle Enbarr, Ferdinand's model of Castle Aegir, and the statue of Emperor Wilhelm the Black Eagles have been making. SETETH then indicates on a handy list the plan for the next few days. The camera pans too fast for us to see all of it, but we can see a few things: _

1\. TEACH ME MINE-CRAFT (sic)

2\. GATHER CO-CONSPIRATORS

3\. MAKE SURE HER GRACE IS ON BOARD

4\. PREPARE ARTILLERY (IN SECRECY)

5\. REVENGE! REVEEEEEEEEEEENGE!!!!!!!

_The three conspirators and their beneficiary look at each other, nod, and start laughing like villains. This plan is going to be **epic. **_

_(End of recommended music)_

**2.**

_That same evening..._

From: Byleth Eisner <beisner@garregmach.edu>,  21:20

To: The Archbishop <archdiocesanoffice@garregmach.edu>

Cc: Seteth Freiherr von Cichol <scichol@garregmach.edu>

Subject: Requesting ecclesiastical approbation to avenge Flayn

Your Grace,

I am sure that you are aware of Edelgard's recent ... misdemeanors toward Flayn, who did nothing but build a house on the same Minecraft server as her. I would like to request your Grace's permission to execute the Goddess' justice upon Edelgard and her two co-conspirators so that we can teach everyone a lesson that no-one messes with sweet Flayn and gets away with it.

I append the details of the plan for your information and necessary action.

In thanks for your consideration, and awaiting your reply, I remain

Your Grace's humble servant,

Byleth Eisner

From: The Archbishop <archdiocesanoffice@garregmach.edu>

To: Byleth Eisner <beisner@garregmach.edu>

Cc: Seteth Freiherr von Cichol <scichol@garregmach.edu>

Subject: "Approbation" granted.

Byleth,

How many times must I tell you and the other professors to drop the "Your Graces" and "Your Excellencies", to stop referring to yourselves as "my humble servant", and use simpler words when possible? "Ecclesiastical approbation"? Don't you mean "Church approval"?

...Ach, never mind. This plan of yours is all in order, as far as I am concerned. Just make sure I get to watch when it all falls into place. 

Cordially, and somewhat eagerly,

Abp. Rhea

**3.**

_Six days after the Great Warning._

_SETETH and BYLETH are in front of a computer. SETETH pumps his fist in celebration while BYLETH claps. CLAUDE and FLAYN, in front of another computer, high-five as FLAYN wins another TNT Spleef game._

BYLETH: Well _done,_ Seteth! You just defeated the End Dragon and finished the game, in ten hours no less! Took me forty or so the first time.

SETETH: *internal preening* Thank you, thank you. I couldn't have done it without your help.

CLAUDE: Well _done _Flayn! You've learned all the strats for dealing with TNT!

FLAYN: *also internal preening* Thank you, thank you. I couldn't have done it without you guys' help.

BYLETH: (whispering to CLAUDE) Like father, like daughter -- *ahem* Like brother, like sister, huh?

CLAUDE: (nods) (to everyone) Good. Now we can move on to the next stage of the plan.

**4.**

_The same night. _

_An empty cellar. A table is set up. DIMITRI, flanked by DEDUE, INGRID, and FELIX sits on one side; CLAUDE, flanked by RAPHAEL, HILDA, and IGNATZ sits on the other._

DIMITRI: We aren't going to have one of those slapping tournaments, are we? You know what I think about them.

CLAUDE: No, never that. Quite the opposite. I have a proposal for you.

_*SpongeBob narrator voice* One proposal later..._

DIMITRI: (nods) Quite an interesting proposal.

FELIX: You're _sure_ Byleth, Seteth, and Flayn are ready for this?

HILDA: Damn straight they are - they're Minecraft masters now. For some reason Seteth gets these things real quick.

DIMITRI: Even if they weren't, I'd still go in for it - everyone but those three knows that nobody messes with Flayn and gets away with it! (Agreement on all sides of the table.) I'm in.

CLAUDE: Splendid. We'll begin work on the TNT cannon tomorrow. 

DEDUE: We'll show that wannabe hegemon who's boss around here. 

CLAUDE: Already eager to go! I like it. (to DIMITRI) Dima, I feel like this is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship...

_Historical note: Claude was right; after the graduation of that class, Faerghus-Leicester relationships did indeed improve. Dimitri and Claude would often bring their people to the frontiers to have fun and get drunk together for years afterward._

**5.**

_One week after the Great Warning. The conspirators meet in the makeshift map room._

BYLETH: Tomorrow we execute our plan. Everything is in place so that we can teach the Flame Princess a lesson she will never forget! (Cheers in the room.) Conspirators, receive your orders!

CONSPIRATORS: Sir!

BYLETH: Claude, Dimitri, you and your classmates should prime the cannons and await the message. It will be sent out on our walkie-talkies. It will be in a foreign language.

GOLDEN DEER and BLUE LIONS: Yes, sir!

BYLETH: Seteth, you lead a strike force to knock down any and all attackers heading toward the artillery brigade.

SETETH: Will do.

BYLETH: Flayn, rebuild your ruined house. Use server-op commands to make it so nice that Edelgard cannot resist coming to try and destroy it. If she takes the bait (and knowing her, she probably will), tell me.

BYLETH: This is going to be pretty hard, but we can do it. Anything for good old Flayn! May the Goddess punish Adrestia tomorrow!

_DIMITRI brings out a vat of _kompot, _a Faerghus specialty drink. Everyone drinks from it, salutes each other's health and the success of the plan, and leaves happily._

_At this point you might expect a spy to show up and blow up the whole plan by telling Edelgard, but nope! No such thing happened. After all, this is a meme-fic. Who said it was supposed to make sense? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see if I can get this done tomorrow. It's been fun, tbh.  
_ Kompot _ is a kind of fruit drink from Russia.  
... h'm, maybe we should do a "Cooking with Dimitri" segment, based on that Russophile YouTuber Boris' videos. Might be a good idea.


	4. Dies Irae (or, You Reap What You Sow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge! REVEEEENGE!  
(With apologies to the Extra Credits team.)

_*Extra History time-transition sound effect (henceforth EHTTSE)*_

_Dawn of day VIII since the Great Warning_

_\- Final Meeting -_

_BYLETH, CLAUDE, DIMITRI, SETETH, and FLAYN, with other conspirators, are in a room. They are finishing up the final preparations, but there is one final thing to do..._

CLAUDE: Do you have the paper and fountain pen ready?

DIMITRI: Yes. Fire away.

_CLAUDE tries to remember the way his father taught him to write official letters. He starts:_

CLAUDE: Write: "Salah-al-Din _dit _Claude ibn Sultan Najm-ad-Din Billah _dit _Nader, by the gift of Yang-Maha-Mulia, by election, prescription, and conquest, Crown Prince of Almyra, as well as Elected Heir of Confederal Leicester, with His Most Sacred Highness, the Lord Heir Tsesarevich, Grand Prince of Royal Faerghus, Dimitri, to the Lady Edelgard, Princess of the Blood Imperial and Heir of the Imperial Adrestia, Greeting," -- Got that?

DIMITRI: "Adrestia, comma, greeting" - yes, Claude. Keep going.

CLAUDE: Then begin a new paragraph. "For to prevent the effusion of blood, and for the avoiding of all other inconveniences likely to grow from a state of civil war within this Our most sacred Academy, it is Our pleasure to adventure Our royal persons, and those of Our co-conspirators on behalf of Our well-beloved Flayn Freiin von Cichol und zu Cethleann in clean wager of Minecraft combat to prove upon your Imperial Highness' Minecraft account that the said Flayn is entitled to our guarantee against your Imperial Highness' aggression, both by Our gift and the laws of all Fodlan, and your Imperial Highness twice guilty of villainy both in withholding peace and quiet from the aforementioned Flayn despite prior warnings and in the most abhominable," - don't forget the H, Dimitri - "villainous, and repeated destruction of the same Lady Flayn's residence in Minecraft, to the point of giving her repeated and severe emotional distress. Wherefore We most heartily provoke, challenge, and defy Your Imperial Highness and your sycophants to the said combat in Minecraft, and have sent these letters by the hand of Our well-beloved Teacher and Lord Byleth, Prince of the Blood Divine and Professor of the Holy Academy. Given at our headquarters in Garreg Mach this VII day of the month August in year MMXIX of the Calendar instituted by the Roman Pontiff Gregorius Thirteenth of that Name." (Breathes deeply) That ought to do.

_The assembled conspirators press their stamps to the bottom of the letter and give it to Byleth, who takes it. Everyone takes their walkie-talkies and cellphones, salutes each other, and walks out._

_*EHTTSE*_

_10:10 a.m., day VIII_

_\- Rhea's office -_

EXTRA HISTORY NARRATOR: A note is slipped under Archbishop Rhea's door. It says: "The Plot is on. Go online ASAP." Rhea reads the note and runs hell-for-leather to her computer, sending a text message to Jeralt, Hanneman, and Jeritza to come to the office at once.

_*EHTTSE*_

_10:15 a.m., day VIII_

_\- Flayn's room -_

EXTRA HISTORY NARRATOR: (Flayn and Byleth, like all the other conspirators, are using walkie-talkies.)

FLAYN: Fish to Teacher, Fish to Teacher, do you receive me? 

BYLETH: Teacher to Fish, Teacher to Fish - receiving you loud and clear.

FLAYN: She has taken the bait! I repeat, she has taken the bait!

BYLETH: Noted. Over and out. 

_*EHTTSE*_

_10:30 a.m., day VIII_

_\- Outside Edelgard's room -_

EXTRA HISTORY NARRATOR: As Edelgard, Hubert, and Ferdinand blow up Flayn's house for the third time, a paper airplane flies into Edelgard's room. She unfolds it, reads the letter, and blanches (even further than normal, of course) in terror. At the same time, Byleth, noting her reaction, reaches for his walkie-talkie and shouts a Mandarin message (because why not)...

BYLETH: 殺賊 ! I repeat - 殺賊 ! (Shāzéi!)

EXTRA HISTORY NARRATOR: ... which means "kill the villain", and is the predetermined signal. The conspirators all reply in Mandarin (some of them had to spend a few hours learning the phrases):

CONSPIRATORS: 遵命 ! (Zūnmìng!)

EXTRA HISTORY NARRATOR: ... meaning "Yes, sir!". The plan... is now in full swing.

_*EHTTSE*_

_10:35 a.m., day VIII_

_\- In the Minecraft server -_

EXTRA HISTORY NARRATOR: When the Mandarin signal comes in, Dimitri, Claude, and most of the rest of the conspirators set up their cannon around three places: Edelgard's model of Castle Enbarr, Ferdinand's model of Castle Aegir, and the statue of Emperor Wilhelm that Hubert was making. Edelgard leads a column of Black Eagles toward model-Enbarr to defend it, but Seteth, Flayn, Raphael, and Dedue strike half down and rout the rest. Then Dimitri, taking the role of a Faerghus artillery commander, cries out...

DIMITRI: Готовы! Цель! Пожар! (Gotovy! Tsel'! Pozhar!)

EXTRA HISTORY NARRATOR: that is, "ready, aim, fire". All the cannons are set off at once. The result is, well...

(Recommended soundtrack: Mozart's Dies Irae)

_A montage of destruction. First the town, then the castle, then the throne room of Enbarr are all laid waste by successive TNT fire. Then the camera pans to model-Aegir, which is also laid waste at the same time. Then the camera pans to the statue of Emperor Wilhelm. It falls to the ground (having inexplicably been made partly of gravel) as everything burns around it (Dimitri, a known pyromaniac, had put some flame charges in with the TNT at the statue). Then the vengeful conspirators go on to target other builds that Ferdinand, Edelgard and Hubert made._

(End of recommended soundtrack)

_*EHTTSE*_

_10:45 a.m., day VIII_

_\- Rhea's office; her computer -_

EXTRA HISTORY NARRATOR: Rhea, Jeralt, Jeritza, and Hanneman are all standing around the computer. What they see is ruination: every build that the three culprits ever made has been laid waste. Craters dot the entire server world.

(Recommended soundtrack: Mozart's Lacrimosa) 

_A montage of the craters, compared with how they looked before. It is quite a tearjerker._

(End of recommendation)

JERALT: _My son_ planned this? Him?

JERITZA, HANNEMAN, RHEA, in unison: Yes, he did.

JERALT: Goddess preserve us, he really is a savage!

_*EHTTSE*_

_End of the beginning_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salah-ad-Din = Saladin; Najm-ad-Din = Saladin's dad. Comparing Claude to Saladin seems vaguely appropriate to me.  

> 
> The letter is explicitly based off of Peter's letter to the usurping King Miraz in C.S. Lewis' _ The Voyage of the Dawn Treader _.  

> 
> Mention of Chinese, Arabic, Russian, and Malay is done as a small-scale expression of displeasure over IS' obsession with European and Japanese mythology to the exclusion of all other cultures. 


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The immediate and distant aftermath.
> 
> Nota bene:  
EHTTSE - Extra History Time-Transition Sound Effect  
(cf. Extra History's "Catherine the Great" series)

_*EHTTSE*_

_ 10:50 a.m., day VIII_

_ \- Garreg Mach -_

EXTRA HISTORY NARRATOR: The devastation is total. Not a single creative work of any one of the three culprits remains standing. Ferdinand and Hubert are so stricken that one is shuddering in a fetal position and the other is ranting like a poorly-made Downfall parody. On the other hand, Edelgard, being the most decisive of the three, moves to take her grievance to the office of the Archbishop. But when she gets to the door of Rhea's office, it is locked. There is a paper on the door; she looks at it, and what she reads horrifies her...

OFFICIAL DECLARATION REGARDING VENGEANCE PLOT

GIVEN AT 1049 HOURS FODLAN CONTINTENTAL TIME

_Since certain members of the Black Eagles have engaged in abominable conduct against Our well-beloved kinswoman Freiin Flayn in the game that is called _Mine Craft _(sic)_,_ the Prince of the Blood Divine Byleth Eisner has taken it upon himself to enact vengeance. This pleases Us; accordingly We grant his actions the ecclesiastical approbation and grant him and his co-conspirators full immunity from punishment._

ARCHBISHOP RHEA, by the grace of Sothis Abbess of Garreg Mach and Head of the Church of Seiros

witnesses: OBERST GRAF JERALT, OBERSTLEUTNANT GRAF JERITZA, GENERALMAJOR MARKGRAF HANNEMAN

EXTRA HISTORY NARRATOR: With the Archbishop and most teachers in on the plot, the Black Eagles scattering in all directions, and the rest of the monastery on Flayn's side, Edelgard has no choice but to go and beg for forgiveness.

_*EHTTSE*_

_12:00 p.m., day VIII_

_\- Mess hall of Garreg Mach -_

EXTRA HISTORY NARRATOR: Edelgard drags Ferdinand and Hubert to the lunch-hall where the conspirators and staff are enjoying a celebratory lunch. They run up to the dais where Byleth, Claude, Seteth, Flayn, and Dimitri are sitting.

EDELGARD: Flayn, I'm awfully sorry about everything I've done, and not just because you guys blew up my precious model of Castle Enbarr. Please forgive me? 

EXTRA HISTORY NARRATOR: At this point Edelgard and Ferdinand make puppy eyes, while Hubert, still mutinous, mutters curses under his breath. After some deliberations, the conspirators reach an answer: 

FLAYN: Sure, why not. Ferdinand, Hubert, there's food for you at a table. As for you, Edelgard, join us at the head table. Oh, Claude, by the way, can you revert the server to before our revenge? 

CLAUDE: Sure thing. Doing it right about ... now. It's back to normal.

EXTRA HISTORY NARRATOR: At this, Edelgard perks up and joins the others on the dais. The others try their best to include her in their discussions, and before long they're all partying and having fun like old friends. As for Edelgard, she cements her status as a living meme by out-dancing Dimitri at hardbass during the dance party that evening (only to get outdanced in her turn by Rhea - but that's another story entirely). This is the happy ending we were all looking for...

**... or is it?**

_Bonus episode_

_A week later_

_\- Edelgard's dorm room -_

NARRATOR: Edelgard and Flayn are sitting in Edelgard's dorm room. After homework, the discussion meanders to Minecraft...

FLAYN: Edelgard, I know you want revenge on those guys for making a fool of you like that. So I've got a proposition for you: (whispers into Edelgard's ear)

EDELGARD: (smirking) Perfect. I'm in.

NARRATOR: The two shake hands.

EDELGARD: Flayn, I feel like this is the start of a wonderful friendship...

**THE END...?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I've left the possibility of a continuation open. If you'd like me to continue this, please don't hesitate to tell me.


End file.
